


Holding Onto Life.

by russianonzebridge



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I am the queen of weird ships ok, School Dance, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianonzebridge/pseuds/russianonzebridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel is Angie’s date for the school dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Onto Life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a stupid fic I wrote for a friend of mine on Tumblr (actualproperclara) since we both ship this stupid ship really hard.

Out of everything he had seen in the Universe, ranging from time travelling terrorists to the destruction of an entire planet and the consequential near-extinction of the species that had lived there, a school dance was the one thing that was giving him the heebie-jeebies. They still existed in the 23rd century, of course, but Pavel had been too focused on his studies to care about such trivial concepts. He did have a reason this time that made him rethink all of that, Angie. She had come home from school one day, practically buzzing with joy when the news had been announced. A lot of her little mannerisms seemed to interest him. The way her nose crinkled when she was annoyed, even her steps made him happy.

Boy, he was really into her…

So that Friday night came around and, after Clara had taken some pictures of the happy couple in the living room, they made it to the school. Pavel’s nerves were getting the better of him. People knew him here, especially after that time he’d picked Angie up from school on the motorbike. And if they didn’t know about that, they might know about Anton Yelchin, and that was a whole other can of worms. But Angie was dragging him along the corridor to the hall and everything changed.

It was dark so the coloured strobe lighting that was dashing over the pulsating crowd was the only way of seeing anything. But everyone looked like they were having fun and hours passed like mere minutes as they danced and laughed.

By the time the last slow song came on, Pavel was exhausted so just swaying with Angie was a definite relief. And, as they kissed under those lights, he couldn’t think of anything else…


End file.
